


You Sly Dog! You Caught Me Monologing!

by VenomQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Handplates fanfiction, Spoilers for true pacifist, boy technology sure is something, fanfiction of fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Frisk is finally at the end. They've made friends and allies. They discovered theTrue Laband all its horrors and glory. Now, they must face King Asgore. Rather, they must talk to King Asgore alongside their friends and allies. Who knew that no one wanted to fight in the first place?...well, almost no one.





	You Sly Dog! You Caught Me Monologing!

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: "[(UTSpoilers) You Sly Dog! You Caught Me Monologing!](http://fav.me/dcsyqom)"

Twilight seeped into the vast, dark cave beyond the swirling, hypnotic black-and-white barrier. A human child was just a couple of yards away from the rather large doorway back into the castle, but they didn’t make a move to go back. Right in front of them, all of their new friends–the monsters they had met and befriended–stood before them.

Toriel stepped back so that she was between Undyne and Sans. “Hehehe… it seems as if you must stay here for a little while. But looking at all the great friends you have made, I think…” Toriel put on a wide grin. “I think you will be happy here.”

Frisk looked over them and their confused, amused smile turned into a bashful, hopeful grin.

Dr. Alphys’ smile fell. “H-hey! That reminds me…” She looked up at Papyrus. “Papyrus! _You_ called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her. Uh, anyway, if I got here before you… how did you know how to call everybody?”

Papyrus narrowed his eyes. “LET’S JUST SAY…” He grinned his peppy, excited grin and raised his “eyebrows,” “A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME.”

Frisk’s smile was gone instantly. Dr. Alphys’ eyes went wide as moons. Beside Papyrus, Frisk could see Dr. Gaster tensing up as well. Finally, they agreed on something. Dr. Alphys choked out, “A t-tiny flower…?”

Frisk felt something touch their feet. Short, thick vines whipped out and grabbed onto their shoes and ankles. Before Frisk could even cry out, a vine as thick in the middle as Frisk with red thorns and a weird orange hand sprouting from its tip burst and rushed past the monsters. With cries of shock and pain, the monsters were dragged up as smaller vines whipped out of the thorny creation and constricted them.

Flowey popped out of the ground in front of Frisk, smiling his smug grin. “Hahaha! You _IDIOT!_ You played right into my hands! All you stupid morons fell for it and all I had… to do was…” Flowey trailed off as they heard a steady, loud scream.

Dr. Gaster, constricted by vines a few feet away from Papyrus, screamed, his wide eye staring ahead, and bones locked up.

Toriel opened her eyes. “Oh dear, could you bring me a little closer to him? I may be able to calm him down…”

“OH! ARE WE ALL SCREAMING UNCONTROLLABLY NOW? I CAN DO THAT!”

 _“Please don’t,”_ was the first thought that came to Frisk’s head. They could hardly deal with the mad scientist screaming as he was quite loud and, despite using sign language most of the time, very vocal and Jesus how much breath did he have in him? But Papyrus? He was incredibly loud and boisterous and sweet and hearing his defeated sigh so long ago was bad enough.

Flowey’s sharp bark brought Frisk out of their annoyed thoughts, “Everyone _shut up,_ this is a big moment and you’re _ruining it!”_

“Yeah!” Frisk piped up. “It’ll be okay, just take a deep breath or something. We’re _trying_ to have a moment here.”

Flowey rolled his eyes. “I know, right?” A few more vines snaked out of the larger branch and wrapped around Dt. Gaster’s head, snapping his jaw shut and covering his mouth so that his screams were too muffled to distinguish.

Flowey cleared his throat and turned ahead. “ _Anyway._ As I was saying: you idiots fell for it! While you guys were having your little _pow-wow,_ I took the human souls! I–” Flowey cut himself off as Papyrus, not be outdone or allow his dearest… relative–Frisk still didn’t know exactly their relationship–to be cut off, started screaming as well. Flowey groaned.

Frisk sent a flat glare at Flowey. “Seriously, Flowey, just get it over with.”

Radic piped up from beside them, _“Don’t say that! Perhaps they could waste enough time for us to think of a plan to get out of here.”_

Frisk glanced back at the spirit whose sharp scarlet eyes focused on Flowey. “…you’re right. Still…”

“bro,” Sans stated. Papyrus stopped screaming. “calm down. we don’t have to worry about this weirdo.”

Flowey bristled. He started to retort when Frisk laughed, “Yeah! What’s this toothless flower going to do anyway? Use the souls to turn into some creepy beast and then get his leafy butt kicked by me again?”

 _“Shut up!”_ Flowey barked, turning on Frisk now. “That _won’t_ happen! I have the human souls! Now, not only are those under my power…” He grinned, baring a mouthful of teeth and glaring at Frisk. “…but all of your _friends’_ souls are gonna be mine, too!”

“How do you expect to do that?” Frisk countered. “You can’t take a monster soul while they’re alive, and they shatter as soon as they die. You’d have to kill King Asgore or Toriel first, but you couldn’t do that. Not before I met you, not even now. Face it, you’re just a pesky weed.” Frisk held out their dagger and pointed it at Flowey. “You want us to fear you? Prove it! Show me what you can do! Or go home crying before I cut your petal-covered head off!”

Flowey’s grimace turned into a fanged grin, his black eyes staring at Frisk with small white pupils. “You’re really persistent, aren’t you?” Vines whipped up from the ground and, tangling around Frisk’s chest, arms, legs, and neck, tore them down so that they knelt, head bowed and back bent so that they were eye-level with Flowey. Frisk yelped and grimaced, the tight vines both causing them pain and the involuntary yelp bruising their pride as well.

Flowey cackled. “All of this is you’re fault! It’s all because you _made_ them love you! All the time you spent listening to them… encouraging them… caring about them...” Flowey stuck out his tongue with a cute wink and smiled again. “Without that, they wouldn’t have have come here! And now, with their souls’ and the humans together…” Flowey’s face morphed into a fanged smile with black eyes and white pupils. “I will achieve my _real form!_ ” Flowey cackled, his face morphing into its original smile.

Frisk hissed between clenched teeth, “Why are you still doing this?”

“Why am I still doing this?” Flowey echoed and then rolled his eyes. He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, “Don’t you get it? This is all just a _game._ If you leave the Underground satisfied, you’ll ‘win’ the game.” Flowey narrowed his eyes. “If you ‘win,’ you won’t want to ‘play’ with me anymore.” He smiled. “And what would I do then?” He bared more than a mouthful of teen with a wide grin. “But this game between us will _never_ end.”

Flowey’s smile toned down into the fanged, white-pupil smile he seemed to be fond of. “I’ll hold victory in front of you, just with in your reach… and then _tear it away just before you grasp it!_ ” His twisted face tipped. “Over, and over, and over…!” He straightened up.

“Heeheehee.” His face contorted into a normal, smug smile and he narrowed his eyes. “Listen. If you _do_ defeat me, I’ll give you your ‘happy ending.’ I’ll bring your friends back. I’ll destroy the barrier.” He cocked his head with a pleasant smile. “Everyone will finally be satisfied.” His evil grin reappeared. “But that won’t happen! You…! I’ll keep you here no matter what!” Frisk winced as the vines shifted and constricted further.

He popped down and reappeared a few feet away. Frisk’s SOUL was dragged out of their body and appeared before them. Frisk couldn’t help the small gasp of terror. Oh _God._ Frisk had no way to defend against any attack; no way to dodge or deflect or attack. They were reminded of when Flowey had taken the souls before and overridden their ability to save. They really would die here again and again and again, right in front of their helpless friends, Flowey’s twisted laughter burning their ears.

A ring of friendliness pellets were summoned around Frisk’s SOUL. Flowey smiled. “Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!” He burst into maniacal laughter as the pellets struck. Frisk yelped, the pellets cutting deep into their soul. Another ring appeared and struck. Then a third. A fourth appeared, but hovered, hesitating. An entire ring? Only one more pellet was needed to destroy their frail, broken SOUL.

Then, a circle of crystal blue fire rose up around Frisk and evaporated the pellets. Flowey stopped laughing at once, instead favoring an annoyed frown. “What?”

Toriel smiled down at Frisk. “Do not be afraid, my child. No matter what happens… we will always be there to protect you!” Frisk felt their soul mend just a little bit.

Flowey summoned a wall of pellets on either side. A spear deflected them to the left and a bone to the right. Flowey’s triumphant smile turned sour again.

Papyrus announced, a concentrated, victorious grin brightening his features. “THAT’S RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO AS I WOULD DO: BELIEVE IN YOU!” Another crack in their SOUL disappeared.

Undyne grinned, struggling against her bonds. “Hey! Human! If you got past _me,_ you can do _anything!_ So, don’t worry! We’re with you all the way!” Frisk felt their SOUL strengthen more.

The light returned to Sans’ eyes. “huh? You haven’t beaten this guy yet? Come on, this weirdo’s got nothin’ on you.” Sans’ encouragement healed them just a little more.

Dr. Gaster tried to say something, but his voice was muffled. At least he looked like he calmed down a little.

Two more rows of pellets appeared. On the left, electricity burned them. On the right, golden fire disintegrated them. Flowey spat venomously.

Dr. Alphys squeaked, “Technically, it’s impossible for you to defeat him…” She nodded with a determined grin. “B-but… somehow, I now you can do it!”

King Asgore rumbled, “Human…! For the future of humans and monsters…! You have to stay determined…!” Frisk’s soul got a little lighter.

Then, the room was filled. Monsters from all over the underground came to their side. The Royal Guard Dogs raced around to Frisk’s side, snarling and barking. Hackles raised, and fur fluffed up, even Lesser Dog looked intimidating. Endogeny’s goop dripped on the ground behind them. The Royal Guard bunny and dragon came to them as well. Little ones like Froggit, Whimsum, Vulkin, Moldsmal, and Pyrope bounded into the mass of monsters. MK tripped and fell flat on his face next to Muffet. Flowey had to move multiple times to avoid being trampled. Frisk’s soul glowed in a brilliant light. They were not only physically healed, but their determination, their hope, came back with fervor.

“Uuuurgh!” Flowey squeaked, his gaze flashing around the room. “No! Unbelievable! This can’t be happening!” Frisk’s smile faltered. They recognized this line. “You… YOU…!”

Then, time seemed to stop as Flowey’s maniacal, toothy grin reappeared. “I can’t believe you’re all so _stupid!”_

Vines erupted from the ground. Screams of pain and fear erupted from the crowd as people were torn from their places and tethered. Vulkin exploded in an attempt to burn the vines. Pyrope set himself on fire. Doggo snapped his teeth into the vine and tore his head back and forth. Ice Cap attempted to freeze the vines. Snowy and his parents tried to flutter away. They were snatched from the air and slammed into the ground. Muffet’s spiders swarmed her, but their tiny fangs and claws were nothing. RG 01 and 02 hacked at the vines. Their weapons slipped off like blades of grass against stone.

Flowey shrieked, “ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!” His loud, cold laugh echoed through the Underground as the monsters struggled and wheezed under their new confinements. Then, everything went white.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a huge fan of [zarla](https://www.deviantart.com/zarla)'s "[Handplates](https://www.deviantart.com/zarla/gallery/57456341/Handplates)" series. I've been following zarla for 3 years and I loved the creativity and love and angst that goes into the work! I really wanted to write something Undertale, so this popped into my head! It's based on the "[(SPOILERS) I'm trying to monologue here](http://fav.me/dch5t7z)" comic.
> 
> So, this starting dialogue was an interesting starting point! Needing to keep Flowey in character while keeping this scene dialogue/mood while incorporating that comic was a really fun challenge! I just hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Also, I got the fallen human's name from "[[SPOILERS?] Get outta my lab](http://fav.me/db93kj4)" and holy crap it took me FOREVER to find it. I went through practically every one of zarla's Undertale-related folders to find it. So, The fallen human's name is Radic, in this scenario. (My first playthrough, the fallen human's name was Chloe but I use Chara because everyone knows that name BUT NOT THIS TIME!) Also, they're definitely probably evil in this universe but I'm not good at that so I left their allegiance as ambiguous as possible. Meaning, they only get one line. lol  
> Also, this started out as more of a parody I swear. Haha


End file.
